


Meddling Kids

by FreshBrains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane narrowed her eyes.  “So tell me again how exactly you kept ending up in the same spot in the Atlantic Ocean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling Kids

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Any, Any, Bermuda Triangle_

“This is really hitting me hard,” Darcy said, staring off into the night sky.  Her empty beer bottle fell from between her fingers and rolled onto the roof.  “Years of UFO theories, rapture, evil spirits, all down the drain.”

Jane rubbed Darcy’s arm in comfort.  “I know.  I really, really thought it was something more…” She trailed off, knowing everyone knew exactly what she wanted to say.

“It was a grave error on my part,” Thor said humbly, hanging his blond head in shame.  “Loki and I were young and foolish, we were not yet skilled at our magic and power.”

Jane narrowed her eyes.  “So tell me again how exactly you kept ending up in the same spot in the Atlantic Ocean.” 

Thor rubbed his face, still flushed with embarrassment.  “You see, whenever we would try to make contact with Midgard, Loki and I would wait for a storm.  For many years, storms occurred during the warm times near your very hot territory by the ocean.”

“Florida,” Darcy said absently, still staring dumbfounded into the stars.

“Yes,” Thor said, nodding in thanks.  “My lightning and Loki’s magic would go unnoticed during a storm.  But as I said, we were young and stupid, and we missed our mark a bit and ended up in the water.”

Jane sighed and frowned.  “A lot of people died because of your mistakes.  Shame on you.”

Thor shook his head.  “No, Jane, we did not let those sailors perish.  We brought them to Asgard and allowed them to live among us…only Heimdall was aware of their presence.  My father was conveniently left out of the affair.”

“So the Bermuda Triangle was just a couple of teenage gods making magic mistakes,” Darcy said.  She reached over and grabbed another beer next to Jane’s lawn chair.  “I need to be so much drunker for this.”


End file.
